


Just a quickie! -Part 2

by CurlyandhisCarrots



Series: Just a quickie! (Two-shot) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyandhisCarrots/pseuds/CurlyandhisCarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor little Niall~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a quickie! -Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well throw this one out there too~

Niall’s POV

We stayed in our chairs until the interviewer told us we had half an hour to just chill before coming back on. I jumped as Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him away. “We’re going to the bathroom!" he yelled out at us. I waved a bit and it was like Zayn and Liam didn’t even hear. I sat down for another 30 seconds or so before deciding I had to use the loo myself.

I walked down the hallway with my hands behind my head and all of a sudden I heard someone yell. “Fuck fuck fuck! I don’t know where it is!" I peeked around the corner seeing Louis and Harry standing in the middle of the hallway. Out of nowhere Harry slammed the older one against the wall, holding his hair. I raised my eyebrow wondering what was happening. “Haz what the-" Lou said and I was about to interfere when Harry leaned in to kiss him.

I heard Louis moan and saw him gripping Harry’s shirt in his hands as he stood on his tip toes. I watched as Harry pulled away slowly seeing a string of their saliva connecting them still. I heard Louis moan again and saw him flushed with half lidded eyes. I let out a small gasp biting my thumb nail. My eyes followed Harry’s hands as he moved them down toward Lou’s red chinos.

He moved his fingers to the boy’s suspenders undoing them from the pants. I saw him wobble and his grip on the shirt tightened. The curly haired boy unbuttoned the chinos. “Ha-hazza we can’t out here..We’ll get caught!" I heard him say in a hoarse tone as Harry pulled them down to his ankles. I heard a gasp and Haz laughed. “Going commando Lou?" he said in a deep tone that made me shudder and Lou moan at the same time. 

My hand moved down to my skinnies unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. I slid down the wall and sat at an angle where I could still see them while being covered. I saw Harry pump Louis’ straining erection slowly as he bucked into the fist. He moaned loudly and moved his hands to undo the younger’s pants. He just watched as Lou pulled them down, along with his boxers, and threw them my way. He pulled Harry against him and stood on his tip toes. At my angle I saw their members rub against each other and I palmed myself through my pants with half lidded eyes.

I don’t know what I’m doing but it feels so good. I heard Harry groan against Louis and I pushed down my pants and boxers to my ankles. I spread my legs a bit and touched my aching member. He slid his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair gripping it slightly. I stared as Louis moved his hand up Harry’s shirt and hearing him moan and arch all of a sudden I squeezed my dick. I bit down on my hand while pumping myself slowly. 

He moved his right hand down Harry’s backside clawing causing red trails to appear there. “Lou what are you doing?" I heard Harry gasp out. Lou smiled back innocently and kissed him, slipping his tongue into the awaiting mouth. I saw Lou press the pad of his pointer finger against Harry’s entrance and move it away. I jerked as Louis pushed two fingers into Harry at once, moving them in and out quickly, Lou pressed against Hazza’s front harder. 

"Masochist.." I heard what I think is Louis whisper. The older one pulled his fingers out swiftly and pushed Harry against the wall. I saw his hole twitching, while Lou pressed against it, and I moved my hand faster, tightening my fist. I saw his head disappear in the pink hole and push in all at once, thrusting immediately. I heard Harry scream and I bucked into my hand.

I moved my hand from my mouth and pressed two of my own fingers against myself pushing them in. I bit my lip to keep my sounds from coming out. “R-right there Louis!" I heard the curly haired boy grind out. I heard skin hitting skin louder and faster and I started fucking myself on my fingers. 

"Lou-Louis I’m close m-more!" he yelled. I looked just as Harry was pushed into the ground roughly. He reached for his own straining erection jacking himself trying to match Lou’s thrusts. I heard a loud scream and a groan as Lou fell against Harry’s back. I bit my tongue as I came hard seeing black dots for a second. 

I trembled as I pulled my fingers out of myself and moving my dirtied hand. I wiped them against my boxers, quickly pulling them and my jeans up. I ruffled my hair and ran to the bathroom.

~

I sat talking and laughing with Zayn and Liam when they walked in. I tensed as I tried to keep acting normal. I made eye contact with Harry and quickly looked away flushing slightly. They sat down in the seats they had left to go to ‘the bathroom’ about 30 minutes ago. They joined us in conversation as the interviewer sat back down.

He nodded at us as he spoke. “Welcome back! We’re here with One Direction again!" all of us let out our own hellos into the mic. I looked and saw Harry with a wide smile, dimples showing and everything. I smiled a little then blushed at what happened.

It’s gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> It is what it is.


End file.
